Comfort In Dark Places
by Themagichan
Summary: How do you define good and evil? What happens when the one person you thought was the figurehead for the light suddenly shows a darker side? For Professor Snape, it was Lily. For me it was my dad.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. J K Rowling has the honour of owning these amazing characters and worlds in which I write my fan fictions in. Luna may be a bit OOC, but I feel like she has some intelligent thoughts, whereas JK Rowling presents her as almost nutty. So bear with me, this is my first fic. Thanks !

**Comfort In Dark Places**

How do you define good and evil? How do you measure it? What happens when the one person you thought was the figurehead for the light suddenly shows a darker side? What could push you to join the other side? For Professor Snape, it was Lily. For me, It was my dad.

**Chapter 1: Ministry of Mayhem**

LunaPOV

It was the day after the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Ron was still in the hospital wing, it seems the jar of brains caused a mass onslaught of Nargles to attack him. Whilst I offered my butterbeer cork necklace to Ron I was quickly shooed out by Madame Pomfrey. Hermione took up her usual place in the library and Harry was in a meeting with Dumbledore.

Twisting and turning through the corridors I wandered through the Ravenclaw portrait and await the stares of disproval from the other students. Always whispering about how I even was allowed in this house what with my beliefs in Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Daddy says they're just too narrow-minded to notice the Nargles floating aimlessly above them.

Climbing into bed exhausted from my first adventure. I let myself drift off to dream of Merpeople.

"_LUNA, RUN!" My Father screamed. "CRUCIO!" a blurred figure exclaimed. _

_His body crumpled, crying out "I didn't tell him anything!"_

_A bright green bolt hits Xenophilius Lovegood directly in the chest._

_A muffled apology is spoken before the blurred figure apparated away._

Waking up in cold sweat, I let myself calm down and contemplated what I had just seen. Daddy had said Mum was a seer before she had me and Professor Trelawney was convinced it was hereditary. Well she was convinced on certain days the pixies would come and steal her tea, so for now I would need to speak with her. I need to know what going to happen. Was it just a silly dream?

I had divinations 3rd lesson so I waited until then. Approaching the potions class room I sat down next to Ginny and smiled as I pulled out my items. "Oh dear, it seems you all turned up…. How disappointing." Professor Snape drawled. "What's his problem? He'd kill us if we didn't turn up. He's probably moody because a prophecy ball hit his head, bloody death eater." Ginny whispered to me, I shrugged and offered her a small smile. Ginny had the same temper as her brother Ron. She was as suspicious of Snape being a death eater as Ron always insisted. _"Well he could hide the mark under his frock coat, I mean who could wear that in this heat?!"_ I remembered her saying last summer.

Silence ensued after that, I was paired with Ginny and this time she didn't blow up the cauldron despite her mind being elsewhere. In my opinion I think Professor Snape should have awarded us points. But with a brief sneer as he overlooked our potion, it wasn't going to happen.

2nd lesson we had herbology, tending to the immature mandrakes. I thought of Harry and his overwhelming sadness, it probably had something to do with the death of Sirius. It was a strange way to go, through the veil and all. Daddy says the veil is a two way mirror between the living and the dead, he wrote a main article about it in the Quibbler I'm surprised no one remembered. I wonder if I could convince Mr Weasley to take Harry back, maybe it might lift his mood. Maybe the unspeakables could retrieve him from the other side? Im sure Daddy mentioned some rock that could bring the dead back. Hmm I will have to ask him when we break up.

3rd lesson approached as I nimbly climbed the stairs to Professor Trelawney's classroom. My mind wandered to the dream I had as Ginny set up the tea. Today's lesson was reading tea leaves, I heard from Ginny that Hermione once stormed out of this class last year proclaiming what rubbish divination was. Hermione was never one to look beyond the logical, I remember when we first met. Her disapproving huff at the existence of Nargles, I simply smiled and carried on reading the Quibbler upside down with my Spectrespecs.

After drinking our tea town, Ginny and I exchanged cups. I was told to read Ginny's first. "Hmmm I see what looks like a lightning bolt.." Ginny blushed and quickly hid her face with her hair. "Also what looks like a rising sun. So that means hope is breaking free and" I hushed my voice to a whisper "It might be something to do with Harry" I smiled. Ginny looked rather pleased until Professor Trelawney ushered her to go, observing from her large spectacles. Ginny paled instantly "Umm, I don't know if this is right Luna. But your tea leaves look an awful lot like the Dark Mark."


End file.
